


In Common

by MiyukiDatOC



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition between Lovers, F/M, Ichigo is a football player, Orihime bashing, Renji plays basketball, Rukia dates Renji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiDatOC/pseuds/MiyukiDatOC
Summary: You thought you were forever unloved. Sure, you had a great family and friends and teachers that cared for you, but it wasn't enough. You wanted more. You craved for it. You wanted to experience love. You would get that chance with an unlikely person.modern!au





	1. First Look

[Y/N] [L/N]. A girl with [H/L] [H/C] locks that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, bright [E/C] orbs that always held gentle kindness to them, and a [B/T] body that knew how to twist and turn through crowds. Too bad you hid it all.

Every day you went to school, you hid underneath oversized sweaters and thick black bifocals even though you had perfect vision. Although no one would think twice to look at you, you still had loving friends like Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue. They were at least three times better looking than you, but you didn't mind.

As you walked into class and slipped into your seat, your gaze shifted outside. It was a bright and sunny day in Karakura Town. Maybe you'd go out with your friends for some ice cream. Yeah, that sounded nice.

Your train of thought was interrupted once the door flew open and in stepped Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado, although everyone around him called him Chad. You had no idea why. A chill ran up your spine and you quickly turned your head. Those three creeped you out, especially Ichigo with his permanent scowl and bright orange hair.

"Ichigo! Chad! Uryu! Good morning!" Orihime walked into class with her cheerfulness radiating in the air and your bad feeling was washed away like waves. "Ah! [Y/N]! Good morning!" She walked over to you briskly, sitting in the seat beside you, placing her pompoms on the ground beside her and taking out her books from her briefcase.

"Good morning, Orihime! Where's Rukia? She's usually here by now." You looked around for your black-haired friend, wanting to invite the both of them at the same time. Just as that sentence ended, Rukia entered the room with three bottled tea drinks.

Letting her dark eyes roam across the room, she looked satisfied when she walked right past Ichigo as he was calling her name and sat right in front of you, handing you and Orihime your tea. "I figured you two would be here already, so I bought you guys something to drink."

You swore you had the best of friends ever. Orihime was a kind angel who had an unusual appetite, but a big heart. Rukia was this badass character who wasn't afraid to voice her opinion and motivated you to come out of your shell. Speaking of coming out of your shell, Rukia frowned at the sight of your fake glasses.

"[Y/N]. What did I say about these glasses?" Before you could respond, they were peeled from your face and a light pink flush covered your cheeks. "You look fine without them. Plus, you can see perfectly fine. I'm going to go ahead and keep these for the rest of the day." Your thick rimmed glasses sunk into Rukia's bag, causing a frown to take place on your face.

You were going to protest when you flickered your eyes to the group of boys to your upper right, a dark chocolate gaze resting upon your form. You held the contact for a few seconds before looking away. Feeling the pressure of his gaze weighing down your body, you looked over and shivered at his unblinking eyes.

_Ichigo Kurosaki was staring at you._

Of course, it creeped you out, but you didn't say a word to Orihime and Rukia about it. They seemed to be on friendly terms with said male and you didn't want any attention for yourself. Plus, you knew Orihime had the hugest crush on the pumpkin colored boy. Turning away for a second time, you invited the two of them to ice cream after school, happy that they accepted.

Your gaze unconsciously switched to Ichigo, sighing in relief when his unrelenting stare finally ceased. Just as you were going to turn away, your eyes met his again and this time, a smirk joined the small staring contest. So, he WAS doing it on purpose.

Feeling your cheeks flush unbelievably pink, you turned away and stared out the window, hearing your sensei walk into the room and all conversation discontinue.

_'Ichigo is such a strange guy. Orange hair, brown eyes, tall body, and a face that could scare half of the school away. What's his deal, staring at me like that? Who does he think he is?'_

You thought as if you didn't enjoy the strange attention. It did creep you out, but it was different from the usual looks you received. You had a feeling you'd be seeing more of the orange-haired ruffian more than you liked.


	2. First Smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bump into Ichigo at the store. He smiles.

Ever since you and Ichigo first met eyes, he's been everywhere. At the store, at the park, in your head. It drove you nuts. His sparkling brown gaze looking down upon you with playfulness, lust hidden behind a wall. You hated going to class sometimes because you knew your eyes would meet his like they did nearly every day of the week.

But, it was finally Friday and you were ready to get your Netflix and chill on with your stuffed animals and pillows and thick wooly blankets. As you walked with Orihime and Rukia down the street, you could feel something almost breathing down your neck.

Suppressing a groan and reluctantly turning, you were surprised to see Ichigo walking behind you guys with Uryu, Chad, and their red-haired friend Renji. Unsurprisingly, your eyes met again before that damn smirk began to overtake his face. Quickly turning away, you settled on focusing on your two best friends who were talking happily about who knows what. You didn't mind, though. As long as the two of them remained your friends, nothing else mattered.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Orihime's eyes turned to the carrot-haired boy before she completely stopped walking to let them catch up with you. Once they got within steps to them, you began to walk again. There was something about Ichigo that just irked you. You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but you hated the way Orihime shut everyone out just to get his attention. Desperate.

His brown eyes shifted to his well-endowed friend with a smile before gazing back to the mysterious [Y/N]. He obviously liked what he saw and her little reactions in class when she'd catch him staring at her was too cute to stop. Who knows? Maybe she'd be the one to give him what he wants.

"Hey, Orihime, Rukia. [Y/N]." You stiffened at the call of your name. You two weren't on a first-name basis yet. How rude of him. You pushed the negative thoughts to the back of your mind before nodding in acknowledgment. When it came to his other friend Uryu, however, you found yourself smiling and striking a conversation with him. You didn't find the cold scholar to be as intimidating as Ichigo and Chad. Plus, Renji was already dating Rukia so they were all snuggled up happily.

Your eyebrows furrowed at the sight of them holding hands and talking casually. It wasn't fair really. This is what you wanted. You wanted someone to hold your hand, to smile whenever you came around, to leave you appreciative notes on your desk and in your locker. You wanted what Rukia had. You wanted to love someone. Shaking your head sadly, you focused your conversation back on Uryu, missing the longing glances Ichigo threw your way every time you opened your mouth.

* * *

It was finally Saturday and you roamed through the market to find some snacks to munch on before your awaited date with Netflix. In your bag were some frosted cookies, green tea pocky, and some bottled lemonade. It wasn't enough for you. You inhaled snacks without a care in the world and never gained a pound. 

As you walked through the frozen food section because frozen dinners are life, you bumped into a wall. A wall that wasn't a wall. A wall with bright orange hair and wide shoulders. A wall whose smirk caused you to frown and blush and feel all sorts of emotions in your heart. A wall by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oops. My bad, [Y/N]." He grabbed your hand and helped you up, dusting you off before backing away. His eyes looked over your outfit then your bag full of snacks before snickering. "Date night tonight or are you just that lonely?"

How dare he?! He had no right to speak to you that way, so you let a smirk bubble its way up to the surface before brushing right past him and grabbing some frozen dinners for the next couple of days. "I wouldn't be talking, Kurosaki. You having Orihime over for dinner or are you just that lonely?"

Witty. Nice. He chuckled before raising his hands in defeat. "No. Although I wouldn't mind having you over every once in a while." He laughed at your flushed face before giving you a genuine smile and waving goodbye. "See you Monday, [Y/N]."

How vulgar. How foolish. How.. mesmerizing. His smile. It was enough to have your jaw drop completely to the ground below. You didn't want to admit it, but Ichigo looked  _really_ good when he smiled. It was playful and bright like dandelions or the sun. Realizing your thoughts, you slammed the door shut before briskly walking to check-out, trying to steady your rapidly beating heart and frantic mind.


	3. First Convo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two finally speak.

You couldn't get that stupid orange-haired hooligan out of your head. It irritated you to the bone so much that you would have to cancel plans with your friends to get some sleep that you lost over the next few days. His eyes drove you crazy while his smile sent warmth through your body. It was pleasant but resulted in insomnia.  
  
Little did you know, you did the same to him. Your [H/L] locks swaying behind you as you walked, [H/C] clashing with the sunlight for a mirage of colors. Your [E/C] orbs that refused to lock with him. When they did meet, you'd blush and turn away. Did you not realize how cute you looked when you blushed?  
  
The both of you turned and tussled in bed, refusing to sleep because you had the other in your mind. You two wished you would get over yourselves and just start a conversation. Looks were enough. You would have to do something about it tomorrow. With that in mind, the two of you closed your eyes and finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was Monday, a day you came to dread. That morning, you wrote down a list of topics to talk about with Ichigo. Your older brother walked in on you freaking out before placing a hand on your head. "Just be yourself. I'm sure he likes you for you, so just go with the flow."  
  
"Go with the flow. Yeah, right. Nice try, brother." You mumbled as the object of your admiration stepped into class with his obnoxious friend Keigo Asano, who was crying about how Ichigo didn't love him or whatever. It was rather entertaining.  
  
But, of course, all good things come to an end as he headed to your desk with Chad and Uryu by his side. It was just you and Orihime that morning because Renji and Rukia were going to go out before class started. Lucky them.  
 

Before you wallow in depression, several voices brought you back to reality. Orihime greeted everyone, taking her time with Ichigo, before talking about something completely random and irrelevant. It seemed she couldn't really keep her cool around Ichigo either.

"[Y/N]." A familiar voice rose above the chatter and you suddenly found yourself swimming in pools of chestnut. "How are you feeling this morning? We don't normally talk, but a change sounds pretty nice right about now."

You could not believe your eardrums. Ichigo Kurosaki wanted to talk to you. You quickly picked the jaw that dropped to the floor before clearing your throat and giving your response. "I'm fine, Kurosaki. Thank you for ask--"

"That's not my name." What?  
"Yes, it is."  
"It's Ichigo. _I-chi-go_." Really?  
"I'm calling you Kurosaki. _Ku-ro-sa-ki_."  
"That's not very nice, [Y/N]." A tick mark formed on your forehead before you calmed yourself down.

As the two of you bickered back and forth, a familiar jealousy began to rise in Orihime. It was just like with Rukia. She didn't know how far their relationship went as far as partners and she was usually the one who wasn't able to motivate him the way she did. Now, [Y/N] was beginning to get a rise out of Ichigo too? How unfair.

The two of you argued over his name for the remainder of the morning, the bell effectively separating the two of you. When his back was turned, you stuck your tongue out at him like a child before turning away and looking out the window. So much for your first conversation and those stupid topics you wrote down.

* * *

Orihime had somewhere to be and Rukia was nowhere to be found with Renji, so you just decided to walk home by yourself. You had left the school a little later because of anime club meetings and one of your upperclassmen asking you to do a favor for him.  
  
You let a sigh as you dragged your drained body down the street. Buildings blurred and merged together while cars rushed past you. You were used to being this tired on Mondays after anime club, but you usually walked with someone to make sure you were getting home safe.  
  
A hand shot out and gripped your wrist just as you were about to step into a busy street. "Whoa there, princess. Take another step and you'll be headed to the Soul Society in no time." Thank goodness you hadn't heard him, but he became worried from the lack of sarcastic response. "You okay?"

You looked up at the orange-haired boy before jerking your fist back. You were wide awake now since you almost got hit by a car and your developing crush was standing right in front of you. A frown and light blush began to overtake your face before you turned away and began walking down the street. "I'm fine."   
  
To your  ~~luck~~  dismay, he was right behind you with a smirk on his face. You loved and hated that smirk. "Alright, [Y/N]. Whatever you say." He looked down at your petite form before placing a hand on your head. "What's better: Coke or Pepsi?"  
  
What kind of dumb question was that? "Coke, obviously." Where was he going with this?  
  
"Alright, but what about Coke or Dr. Pepper?" He raised a single orange eyebrow, hoping you'd choose the right answer. Everyone knows that the soda that was better was...  
  
"Dr. Pepper. Duh." A small smirk rose upon your lips. That's when you realized this was his way of getting to know you. How fun. Sly but fun.  
  
You continued this game of this or that before you stopped in front of your awaiting home. You weren't going to admit it out loud, but you had fun with the strawberry. You found out more information than needed, but it would prove useful next time you two had a conversation. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He was discouraged due to his game being over before nodding and rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, see ya tomorrow [Y/N]."  
  
You turned into the house before stopping at your door and biting your lip. Oh well. Might as well risk it. You turned in time to see him stepping away from your house. "Goodnight... Ichigo."  
  
The smile that spread across the carrot top was too bright but you loved it either way. "Goodnight, [Y/N]."


	4. First Confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two play video games and confess to each other. Orihime and Grimmjow do not like your relationship.

The two of you began to talk and talk even more than usual, ranging from fiery arguments to flirty yet subtle comments that no one usually caught. Well, at least you thought it was subtle. He'd walk you home every day and even stick around to play video games with you. Before long, the two of you became great friends. Almost best friends. A lot of people loved the natural chemistry between the two of you.

Except for two people: Orihime Inoue and Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

Orihime thought Ichigo had way too many female friends as it is, but this relationship was very different from the others. She could basically see the love masked behind his usually stoic brown eyes. It wasn't fair. They were friends for a longer time period, but then [Y/N] waltzed into his life and is slowly taking Ichigo from her grip. She wouldn't allow that to happen.

Now, why was Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez rather sour about this relationship? Simple. He hated everything about Ichigo Kurosaki with a deep passion. Everything from his spiky orange hair to the way he stares at [Y/N]. Now, [Y/N] was quite the looker with her [H/L] [H/C] locks and sparkling [E/C] eyes and alluring [S/T] body. Unfortunately for him, he was rejected by the smaller female early on in the school year. He'd be pissed if Ichigo got the girl he's been wanting since the very first day of school.

As one's relationship bloomed, another's hatred for the budding romance swelled.

* * *

You and Ichigo were walking to your place after your weekly anime meeting, laughing and talking about anything and everything. You would never admit it to the apricot-haired giant, but you absolutely loved when the two of you hung out. However, you thought he got it from the obvious hints you laid out for him as in telling him how awesome your little hang outs were blatantly in his face.

Ichigo felt the same way plus more. He loved your company more than anything else in the world. He loved hanging out with you more than being a Soul Reaper and that was his job. I mean, he could get killed at any moment, but it was fun fighting Hollows with his other friends. Still, nothing beats playing video games with your crush. Yes, he had a crush on [Y/N]. Only because she stood out in more ways than one.

Tonight would be the night where he could push the limit between friends and something more.

The two of you walked into your house, heading straight for your room and flopping on your huge beanbag chairs that the two of you bought specifically for your chill days. You had bought a [F/C] one while he bought an orange one. Your dresser was chock full of video games of both yours and his. Because of his sisters, he didn't really have a game system or anyone to play with since all of his video games were gory and extremely violent aka not meant for his little sisters.

"Alright. Mortal Kombat X or Battlefield?" You reached for the two games, looking over at your hazel-eyed companion. You could never get tired of that face.

Ichigo smirked, grabbing MKX and opening the case to find the disk gone. "It's already in there, isn't it?"

"Uh huh. Took you long enough." You snickered as you tossed him his personalized controller: all black with orange and white stripes covering the handles while his name was etched above the directional buttons in white ink, your name etched on the other side above the shape buttons. It was nearly exact same for you only you had [F/C] and white polka dots on yours. It was cute.

With that, the game began. The two of you went round after round after round, your most used character was Kitana while his was Jax Briggs. "You really like that metal meathead, huh?"

Ichigo shrugged, chuckling as he successfully pulled off one of Jax's X-Ray moves. It was always so cool seeing bones breaking and organs being destroyed. "Yeah, but I like something more."

You snorted as you rapidly moved your fingers on the controller, your eyes never leaving the flat screen that laid in front of you. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"You."

Your fingers stop mid play and you suddenly turned towards the male. You would think he was joking if not for the blush covering his cheeks and his will to focus on the game. _"What?"_

You were so distracted by his sudden confession that you didn't even seem to care when he pulled a Fatality all over Kitana, splitting her skull wide open and putting out his cigar literally in her face. "Sweet," Ichigo muttered before turning to the now stunned [Y/N], a heavy blush adorning her face. "Now, back to what I was saying. I like you more than Jax Briggs. I like you more than curry. I like you more than a lot of things, [Y/N], and I want you to go on a date with me. This weekend."

Now, you were not going to deny this affection you felt for this boy because of how much time you two spent together and how you could always depend on him just like how he depended on you for several things. A quirky smile reached your face as you nodded. "Okay. Sounds fun. Oh, and by the way, I like you too. More than Kitana, more than [Favorite flavor] ice cream, and definitely more than [Favorite anime]."

With another smile, the two of you returned to your game where it ended with you winning next round and an awkward kiss on the forehead when Ichigo left your rather quiet home. You could not wait for this weekend.

* * *

In a rather shady neighborhood lived the Espada, a gang full of notorious ruffians and one mysterious leader that no one even thought about messing with. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez is one of its current members, along with Szayelaporro Granz, Tier Harribel, and Coyote Starrk. Those were the people he could possibly talk to without wanting to snap their necks.

Orihime Inoue slipped into the broken down warehouse after gathering some information about its base and cleared her throat, catching the eyes of many. Nnoitra Gilga and strangely enough Ulquiorra Cifer were two of the many. "Well, well, look what crawled into our den tonight. Lost, sweetheart?"

Shivering from the prickly voice, she stood straight, trying to put on a bravado. "Is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez here? I need to ask him a favor." The whole room grew quiet and the temperamental baby blue-haired male turned from his punching bag to face her. He'd see her clinging onto Ichigo, his mortal enemy, but wasn't one to expect her arrival here at their place.

"What do you want, girly? Don't you know it's not safe for little kids like you to be walking around at night like this?" He walked up to the well-endowed scared girl before smirking. "You're shaking in your boots. What do you want from me?"

Orihime hated herself for going to the enemy, but she'd do anything to have Ichigo. Anything. "I need you to help me with something that involves Ichigo. It'll leave him vulnerable and easy for the taking." By then, Grimmjow snorted and began to walk away from her silly idea. "You'll get [Y/N] in the process!"

Now he froze. Him, with [Y/N]? Oh, the many thoughts of what he could do to claim her as his own made him purr with pleasure. He turned back to his new partner, a smirk twitching upon his lips. "Start flapping those gums of yours before I regret this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I wasn't gonna include that last bit where Orihime meets up with Grimmjow only because I thought that I'd be putting the date in the same chap. turns out it was too much for me to include and I decided to add it in anyways. date will be next chapter.


	5. First Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally go on your date. Ichigo asks you something important.

Wednesday rolled by. You sat at the football field with Rukia and Renji, admiring Ichigo as he caught the football and raced down the field towards the end zone. You screamed and cheered the entire time, nearly falling from the bleachers when he winked and waved at your smitten form. You couldn't hide your affection for the peach-haired boy any longer and to be honest, he couldn't either.

Orihime, on the other hand, growled from frustration before turning away and shaking her pom poms with her fellow cheerleaders. She jumped and cheered for Ichigo as loud as she could, wanting his attention for herself. Sadly, she gained the attention of nearly every other players except for Ichigo. Damnit.

Grimmjow leaned against the bleachers, covering his ears from your idiotic screaming. He looked around absentmindedly for something to do when a rather large rock caught his attention. Picking up the smooth item, he chucked it as hard as he can, internally cheering when Ichigo went down with a grunt. His intended reaction wasn't what he wanted. Damnit.

You zipped down the bleachers and dove for Ichigo, nearly crying over the death of your soon-to-be boyfriend. When he groaned and held onto your hand with a goofy smile on his face, you couldn't help but fall a little deeper. Damnit.

* * *

Thursday stormed in. Literally. You sat with Rukia and Ichigo in the gym, cheering on Renji as he sped down the court with the basketball in tow. Dodging players left and right, he shot the ball and cheered as it sunk in the basket, three points added to their already impressive score. He turned and winked at Rukia before getting back into position.

You nudged the blushing female before leaning on Ichigo, who slipped an arm around your shoulder in return. Word was finally getting around that the two of you might be dating and it pissed Grimmjow and Orihime off. They've done all that they could to sabotage their relationship, but if anything, it helped them grow closer.

Ichigo played with little strands of your hair as you stared at his bandage on his face. You still had no idea who threw the rock at him or if it was intended for him in the first place. All you knew was his scar would make him ten times more attractive than he already was.

Orihime was lifted into the air, smiling and cheering like she was made to do. From the new distance, she could see her love interest cuddled up with one of her former best friends. How could she betray her like that? She knew she had a crush on Ichigo, yet they're sitting there all happy. No matter. Grimmjow was working on a plan for the two of them. She'd have him no matter what.

Speaking of the rather angry male, he stormed from the gym and headed to their lockers, ripping open Ichigo's and stealing his umbrella. Now, he'd walk home without something to protect him from the rain, get sick, miss school, and give him a chance to sweep the small [H/C] female off her dainty feet. With a chuckle rippling through his chest, he walked back into the gym to see Renji make another three-pointer.

After the game was over and Renji was carried out of the gym like a hero, you told Rukia goodnight before walking out with Ichigo to your lockers. "Renji's such a good player. I think he might even get a scholarship if he keeps it up." You excitedly opened your locker and grabbed your umbrella.

"What the hell? Where's my umbrella?" He mumbled as he stared at the empty locker. He was sure he had brought it with him today, Yuzu informing him of the forecast earlier that day. As he mulled over his stolen umbrella, a hand intertwined with his and a smile was sent his way.

You didn't mind sharing umbrellas, especially if it was with Ichigo. "We can share and you can crash at my place. I'm sure my brother won't mind." He looked down at your twinkling [E/C] orbs before sighing in defeat and grabbing the umbrella from your hands.

"Alright. Only because you're so cute." When he received a blush in return, he chuckled before pulling you outside and walking to your home, two pairs of icy blue and chestnut eyes glaring at your backs. Damnit.

* * *

Friday was a blur and it was finally Saturday. You were finally going on your date with Ichigo and you were bouncing off the walls from pure excitement. It was a little chilly outside, so you decided to go with a black leather jacket with a [F/C] dress, white thigh highs, and black combat boots. You slightly curled your [H/L] hair and applied just a bit of eyeliner and mascara to enhance your eyes.

Your doorbell rang and you ran downstairs and swung the door open to reveal no one. A frown etched itself on your face before your gaze happened to drop and see a bouquet of cherry blossoms laying on the front step. How cheesy. You picked up the flowers before heading inside and placing them on the table. "Hm?" You plucked a card from the bouquet before smiling and speeding out of the house.

"Take 20 steps from your door and turn to the right. Take 20 more and there'll be the start of our date night." As you excitedly counted each step to the beginning of your date, you couldn't help but giggle. Ichigo really was the best. You stood in the middle of the sidewalk before feeling something brush against the toe of your boot. Reaching down, you happily grabbed another note taped to the sidewalk.

"You look great, my dear and you're doing quite well. Turn to the left, walk inside, and ring the bell." You walked across the street to the suspiciously dark restaurant and slipped inside, seeing a bell right above your head. Reaching up and giving it a quick jiggle, you were surprised at the lights suddenly cutting on, temporarily blinding you.

Once you regained your vision, there stood a spiky redhead with a waiter's outfit and a menu in his hands. "Are you [Y/N] [L/N]?" You were so thrown off by Renji's maturity that you forgot to nod. He raised a crimson eyebrow before you finally nodded in response. "Right this way, ma'am." You followed closely behind the redhead before grinning like an idiot.

Ichigo patiently sat at an empty table covered in a silk tablecloth and a freshly polished candelabra with three candles lit. You giggled as he stood and engulfed you in a tight hug, nearly swinging you in the air. As soon as he put you down, his eyes roamed your body and he could feel a blush rising. "Wow.. I knew you looked great, [Y/N], but this.. You're slaying my heart as we speak."

He led you into your chair and pushed it in for you, taking a seat across from you and grabbing your hand. Before he could admire your beauty any further, he was interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. You both turned to see a rather short blue-haired male frowning at your displays of affection. "May I start you off with a drink tonight?"

Ichigo was getting the best kick ever. Seeing his senior Toshiro Hitsugaya calmly taking their order made him snicker and earn a glare in return. "I'll take a lemonade without the lemon." Seeing his eyebrow twitch, he shook his head. "You know what? Never mind. I'll take a water with a lemon slide and one of those cute umbrellas you see on the movies."

Toshiro was beyond pissed. Not only was he woken up early on a Saturday morning, but here he was, pretending to be a waiter for Ichigo's stupid date. Not that you were bad-looking. In fact, you were one of the most decent looking girls he's ever seen and that's saying something considering the fact he hung around Rangiku all the damn time.

Before he could blow a casket over drinks, you quickly intercepted with your own order. "Ah, just a water for me too. With a lemon. Too." God, you were too cute for your own good. You watched as the senior stomped off to the kitchen area, yelling and throwing down his pad before seeing him walk outside from the back and down the street to ultimately disappear. So much for that. You glared at Ichigo for storming your waiter away.

"What?"

* * *

Your waiter was quickly replaced by another, one you recognized from some of your other classes. Shuhei Hisagi, one of the cutest guys you've ever laid eyes on. From all of the tattoos he bore to his toned arms, he looked like something straight from a fanfiction. He came out with your drinks, shooting you two a smile before giving you time to order food.

Ichigo ran his thumb over the back of your hand before smiling. "I'm really glad you came today. We're going to have a lot of fun." He took a sip of water before going back to staring at your beauty. He was ridiculously smitten and he didn't even care.

You smiled at your date before brushing a strand of hair from your face. "I believe you, Ichigo. Everything so far has been great." You squeezed his hand lovingly before watching Shuhei walk back over with a notepad in tow.

"What would you guys like to eat?" Ichigo knew better than to upset Shuhei. He was a chill guy most of the time, but he was pretty tough. He didn't miss how his eyes seemed to linger on you before glancing at him with a smirk and a thumbs up.

You, oblivious to the scene before you, hummed while flipping through the lamented pages. "I'll have some [F/F]. For dessert, I'll have the cookie and ice cream platter." Finishing off your order, you looked over at Ichigo before frowning. "Ichigo?"

"Oh. Um, I'll have the curry with soup on the side. No dessert for me. We'll just share." After Shuhei took down your order, he proceeded back into the kitchen, leaving you two alone once again. "Man, you're so beautiful. Why didn't I do this sooner?"

You blushed a wild color of ruby before looking away. He was such a smooth talker. "Oh, shut up, Ichigo." You pouted at his knowing smirk before letting it fall from the flurry of giggles rising from within you. Soon, he joined your laughter and the two of you laughed as if you had nothing to worry about.

At least not yet.

* * *

After the two of you ate and conversed with the "staff" of the restaurant, you bid them all goodnight before heading into phase two of your date: taking a stroll through the park with the cherry blossoms. You two laughed and joked around as you spun around the fountain with your love. This feeling taking over your chest was unfamiliar but nowhere near uncomfortable.

You stood under the moonlight with Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy you thought you wouldn't give the time of day. The boy who made you sneer every time you walked into class. The boy who was strangely like you in several ways. The boy with the contagious smile. The boy you fell in love with.

Staring into pools of [E/C], Ichigo could feel his heart drop to his stomach. He thought you'd be annoying and problematic, but really you turned out to be the opposite. You understood him and his struggle more than anyone he has ever talked to. He never thought he could fall in love like this.

As if on some sort of cue, the cherry blossoms began to whip around the two of you, sending everything in a flurry of pink and white around the happy couple. Rukia and Rangiku Matsumoto, one of Rukia's best friends, high fived each other with fans in their hands.

"Ichigo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I.. I think I like you."  
"Good. So do I."

Running a delicate hand through his soft orange locks, you smiled as he kissed your forehead and tightened his grip on you. You could feel the nervous waves running off of his body. You had a feeling as to what was about to happen next.

"[Y/N]?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, I will."  
"Will you go on another date with me?"  
"Yes, I will."  
"Will you let me carry you home?"  
"Yes, I- wait, what?"

At the last question, he devilishly picked you up into his arms and began to race home, ignoring your desperate attempts and pleas of freedom. Ah, young love. It was so beautiful.

**_Too bad it'd come crashing all down._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this, we're finally getting into the meat of this story. for now, enjoy being Ichigo's girlfriend while it lasts.


	6. First Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lose a few friends, but you will always have Ichigo. You two finally kiss.

The news of you and Ichigo rolled into school pretty fast Monday morning. From the morning the two of you stepped into school, holding hands and laughing, the audible sounds of hearts breaking could be heard all throughout the building. Ichigo broke your fake glasses, telling you over and over again that you were beautiful without them. That, of course, resulted in you becoming extremely flustered and nearly knocking your boyfriend off of the couch.

You walked into class, stepping to the side as Ichigo clotheslined Keigo for the millionth time. When will he get the hint that he doesn't want to be bothered with early in the morning if it's not you? As you and Mizuiro laughed at his whining, a rather loud gasp echoed through the room, taking your attention from the crying boy to the source. Oh, no.

Orihime was staring at you in complete and utter horror.

You totally forgot about Orihime's insanely big crush on Ichigo and here you are, dating the love of her life. Your [E/C] eyes widened and you slowly stepped to the shocked girl before grabbing her hand. "Orihime, I'm so so-"

_slap._

The room grew insanely quiet while you stare at the wall in surprise, a rather red hand print forming on your cheek. Orihime stood in front of you with her eyes shadowed and a trembling hand. Everyone, especially Ichigo and Rukia, stood in shock. The sweet Orihime who didn't lift a finger at anything just slapped one of her best friends.

You slowly turned to the orange-haired girl before watching as she ran out of the room, nearly in tears. "Orihime! Wait!" Rukia ran after her along with Uryu and Chad. You stood in the same spot, a shaky hand touching your now swollen cheek.

"[Y/N], are you okay?" A hand turned you around before you were enveloped in seas of brown. Ichigo hadn't left you. Thank goodness. "Oh, baby, don't cry.." You hadn't even realized you were crying until his large hand brushed under your eyes.

_Oh, my god. What have I done?_

* * *

After the eventful morning and tense class, you sat on the roof with your body pressing against the gate. You couldn't bear going back to class and feeling Orihime and Rukia glaring daggers into your back. The only friends you had moved away from your desk, leaving you alone in your space. It was too much for you.

You let out another shaky sigh before laying back on your back and watching the birds fly by pass the sun without a care in the world. Why couldn't you be a bird and fly away from your problems? If only life were that easy. You wish it was.

"Skipping class is so unlike you, [Y/N]. Being with Kurosaki is gonna fuck you up." An irritated huff of air escaped your lips before you sat up to meet icy blue eyes. Ugh, out of everyone to come and pester you, it had to be...

"Grimmjow. What do you want?" You could feel your bad mood increase with his very presence. He just gave you a bad vibe. Good thing you rejected him already. "You know, I don't care." You moved to leave, but a rather rough grip suddenly surrounded your arm.

You were suddenly pushed against the gate with a feral grin covering your vision of anything past the body. Oh fuck. "Maybe you should care, [Y/N]. Kurosaki's not here to protect you, now is he? I was pretty hurt when you rejected me, but I have you all to myself right now.. It's just the two of you.."

Before anything could escalate, Grimmjow was ripped from your space and you were taken into a familiar pair of arms. "Listen here, Jeagerjaquez. If I ever find you harassing [Y/N] again, I will rip your throat and feed you to the wild dogs in the streets." Ichigo looked like an entirely different person as he threatened Grimmjow and pulled you away from the seething and bleeding male.

As soon as you two were in a safer area of the school, you hummed as Ichigo tightened his hold around your body. You lifted your arms to loop around his neck, closing your eyes and sighing. Ichigo had a way of making you feel absolutely safe.

"Did he hurt you?"  
"No."  
"Did he kiss you?"  
"No."  
"Good. I was going to do that."

You giggled softly against his locks, feeling all of the sorrow leave your body. He was such a weird character, but you loved it either way.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Grimmjow?! You were supposed to scare her, not rape her!" Orihime screamed at the nonchalant male in front of her, her cheeks flaming. She managed to turn Rukia to her side with a few tears this morning, but it wasn't enough. She still didn't have her Ichigo.

He didn't understand why she was screaming at him like that. He was pretty sure he got a few scares out of you. He did what he was supposed to do. With a small huff of irritation, he kicked off the wall and rolled his neck, growling at the satisfying pop afterwards.

Watching the rather stressed girl pace back and forth in front of him, he suddenly grinned. "Look, princess, I got a plan. And trust me, this one is foolproof. By the end of the month, you'll have Ichigo and I'll have [Y/N]. Deal?"

Striking a deal with Grimmjow was like striking a deal with the devil. Was it worth it? Oh yeah. "Deal."

With another of his feral smiles, he walked back into the building with Orihime tailing behind him innocently. This was too easy.

* * *

Days and weeks passed by and you couldn't be happier. Every weekend was date night with Ichigo ranging from movies at home to fast food dinners in the middle of the night. Even though your relationship with the boy grew immensely, there was still one obstacle you hadn't gone over.

_The two of you haven't had your first kiss._

Actually, he hasn't brought it up since your encounter with Grimmjow, who seemingly disappeared from your life. Thank goodness too. You didn't want Ichigo to get in trouble for your sake.

You skipped down the street with Ichigo after a lovely date at two o' clock in the morning involving chicken nuggets, ice cream, and lots of french fries. He had already called his sisters and told them he was sleeping in with you tonight, to your relief. You didn't want him to walk in the house and end up being kicked into the wall by his father, who was just as weird as his son.

The two of you stumbled into the house, saying hi to your older brother who was eating cookies and cream ice cream while watching Inuyasha, one of your favorite animes. Leaving him to his feels and snacks, you two slipped to your room, flopping on the bed happily.

"Ah, I'm so full, Ichigo.. Why did you give me those extra nuggets?" You groaned dramatically, splaying a hand over your forehead while rubbing the small bulge on your stomach.

He laid beside your body, running a hand through your [H/C] locks before shaking his head. "Didn't you beg and plead for those nuggets?"

A moment of silence then laugh broke through, your body wiggling into his own. This is what you were craving for the past five years. Someone to hold you close and claim you as their own. It made your heart swell with joy, but it just didn't feel complete without the one to seal the deal.

You pushed your head back and could feel your small boost of confidence waver dramatically. Gods, he was so cute when he stared at you with those big brown eyes of his and his smile melted you into a watery puddle of love. As you sat there observing your lover, you didn't notice him drawing closer until it happened.

That small prickle of electricity that coursed through your lips and zipped through your body was amazing that you didn't notice it at first.

Ichigo had finally kissed you and you were too dumbstruck to respond.

Before you could even give him the response he was asking for, your brother popped into the room and let out a gasp that had the two of you separating and Ichigo falling off the bed. Embarrassed stammers filled the room before a girlish like scream filled your empty house and you chased after your brother as he dragged Ichigo to the front door.

"[B/N]! LET HIM GO! HE'S HARMLESS!"  
"[Y/N]! HELP ME!"  
"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CORRUPT [Y/N] WITH YOUR SLIMY LIPS, YOU FIEND!"


	7. First Sabotage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The impossible becomes possible and it leaves you heartbroken.

You and Ichigo finally sealed the deal. No, not with sex. With your lips. Even though your brother ruined the after effect of it all, the tingling sensation and warmth that spread across your body when the two of you joined for the first time gave you chills even today.

You walked into the building by yourself, earphones wedged deep in your ears. Since Rukia and Orihime no longer saw you as friends, you've been struggling with dealing with others within the school. Rumor has it that you stole Orihime's "man" even though they weren't dating.

You really wanted to stay home today but Ichigo refused to let something as small as a rumor affect your relationship and your attendance. Not like he really cared about school to begin with, but the two of you would be graduating and starting your new lives sooner than you two could blink. He wanted to make sure you were on top of your game.

With that small push from your loving boyfriend, you were okay without friends for the day, a small smile rising from your lips. Ichigo said he'd be a bit late since his dad was off on some clinic expo, leaving his two sisters behind. You didn't mind. Family did come first.

Walking into class quietly and taking your seat, you grabbed a book from your bag and began to read for a while. You were getting so lost in thought and imagination that you didn't notice Ichigo walking into class.

Seeing his bookworm girlfriend reading by herself by the window brought a smile on the orange-haired football player's face. He loved seeing [Y/N] do just about anything because he knew it would bring a smile on his face. Ignoring the snickers and sneers in the room, he slid in the desk in front of you and turned in the chair, leaning forward and flicking your forehead.

Feeling a sudden shock of pain flood your frontal lobe, you looked up and your expression relaxed to see Ichigo slightly pouting. "I don't wanna fight for your attention with a book, babe." A giggle surfaced and a kiss was placed promptly on Ichigo's lips.

"How's that for attention?" Seeing his face turn an interesting hue of rose made you giggle softly. He was just too cute and too easy to tease.

At that moment, a rather shrill voice followed by some laughter interrupted your cute moment, causing Ichigo to frown when he glared at the source.

Orihime was talking with Rukia and some of her followers before letting out a burst of annoying laughter. It was obvious that she was still mad at [Y/N], but did she have to go and be so damn annoying early in the morning? Their eyes locked and Ichigo was first to pull away, shaking his head. His focus was on his beautiful girlfriend.

Orihime, on the other hand, was steaming mad. Why couldn't Ichigo see that she was much better suited for him rather than plain Jane [Y/N]? She could make him much much happier than she ever could. Gritting her teeth together, she took in a deep breath before turning back to her little slaves. Rukia didn't miss that look of frustration however. She just hoped everything would turn out okay in the end.

* * *

Orihime paced nervously across the roof while biting her thumb nail. She had gotten a text from Grimmjow telling her to meet him on the roof to finally discuss their plan on how to separate the two they so desperately desired. She was just hoping it was nothing like that other time on the roof.

The door swung open and Grimmjow yawned boredly while stepping forward onto the roof. His eyes glazed over the nervous wreck in front of him before chuckling. "God, you're pathetic." He slammed the door shut with his foot before leaning against the gate.

"That's not funny, Grimmjow. You've taken too long to get this plan of yours ready! It's been a whole week and they're already kissing!" She fumed while taking out her frustrations on the boy in front of her. It was very aggravating to see the love of your life being happy with someone who didn't deserve that happiness.

The blue-haired juvenile glared at her before scoffing and turning his head away. "I had to do some shit for the Espadas. You act like you're expecting an apology from me. Anyways, the plan has been already set into motion." His frown turned into a smile, but something was off with this smile.

It exuded danger and darkness.

Orihime didn't care about his shady background. She just wanted Ichigo. "What do I have to say?"

And so, they planned out everything that was supposed to take place today before going their separate ways. What they didn't anticipate was Rukia frozen to the wall with her cell phone stuck in her hand. "N-No way.. [Y-Y/N].."

* * *

You were quietly reading a book in Ichigo's arms as two two of you ate lunch on the roof that afternoon. Times like these were what you treasured most. Being able to connect with Ichigo more on a spiritual level rather than a physical one was all that you've been craving for in your adolescent years. It couldn't get any better than this.

Feeling his breath brush against your cheek as he scanned the pages on the book, obviously interested on what had you so engrossed. "You like to read a lot, don't you, [Y/N]?"

Nodding only once, you turned your head to land a small peck on his cheek before smiling softly. "I really do." Placing your bookmark delicately in your book, considering Ichigo made that particular bookmark, you pushed yourself up and smiled. "I'm going to head to the restroom really quick. Don't miss me too much."

"No promises. I miss you already." The two of you shared a flirty laugh before you exited the roof and walked downstairs towards the bathroom. Ichigo just loved making you blush so he did it whenever he had the chance. It was adorable if you had to be completely honest with yourself.

Entering the restroom and a stall, you quickly did your business when the door flung open, causing you to flinch just as you flushed the toilet. Opening the door and freezing, you were caught like a deer in headlights in the deadly gaze of three other females. "E-Excuse me.." You mumbled while carefully sliding your way to the sink to wash your hands.

Red lights went off in your head as one of the girls leaned against the wall beside you and one of the others locked the bathroom door. "Sooo, you're the infamous [Y/N] everyone's been complaining about." A nasty smirk rose on the leader's face while lightly tugging on your hair. "You don't look all that special to me."

"Hey, Apacci. Instead of talking to her, why don't we just do what we gotta do and leave?" You flinched as the tug turned into a full-on pull, causing you to fall flat on your butt.

Looking up at the three gruff girls, you quickly scrambled back until you hit the stall door. Quickly crawling inside and locking the door, you weighed down your options. These were people who didn't even go to this school. They obviously had it out for you, but you didn't do anything. The best option you had was to run or fight back.

"Little pig, little pig? Why won't you let us in?" A bright blue eye glared at you through the stall while a sadistic smile stretched across the female's face. "We won't eat ya too quickly."

All of a sudden, a hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you down quickly and out of the stall faster than you can blink. Hanging upside down with a rather frightened face, you looked up to see the dark smiles of your captors. "Oh, little pig? We caught you~"

* * *

You breathed heavily as you pushed yourself up the stairs to the roof. Your eye was swelling up, blood trickled from several cuts on your face and body, and you could feel your uniform barely clinging on you.

That wasn't a beat down. It was pure torture. They didn't give you a single chance to fight back and even when you did, it only fueled their anger and motive even more. Bruises littered your body and you were pretty sure people were laughing at you as you stumbled through the halls. Finally at the roof, you let your broken body fall through before you froze on the spot.

"Ichi..go?" Why was this happening to you?

Ichigo was right where you left him, but he wasn't alone. Orihime was laying underneath his body with her lips pressed harshly on his and his hands pressing down on both of her breasts. Pushing himself off and turning his wide eyes onto you, he was surprised to find you battered and bruised and bloody.

"[Y/N], I promise this isn't what it looks like! Orihime just--!" Before he could explain his situation, Orihime pushed herself back onto him, pressing her lips onto his and you running from the roof, despite having zero energy.

Why, Ichigo?  
 _Why?_


	8. First Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stumble into a place of safety and Ichigo goes on a chase to find you before it was too late.

The shock of you getting beat up then catching Ichigo with Orihime was too much for you. All you wanted was to have someone there for you, but in the end, everyone leaves you behind in the dust. It's always been that way. All you can do is hang your head and curl into a ball as a way of protection from the world around you.

That's how it should have always been.

Walking down the street from school, you avoided the wary glances of pedestrians and turned into an empty park. Lifting your beaten face up, your eye widened to see that you were at the same park Ichigo asked you out at. Shuffling onto the swings and dropping your bag, you finally released.

Cradling your face in your hands and feeling your body rack with sobs, you released all of the pain and the emotion and the hurt that you've been holding in all day. Large teardrops ran down your scratched cheeks onto the dusty ground below.

"Wh-Why, Ichigo? Why..?" You just couldn't comprehend it. It was killing you on the inside. You were falling in love with the knucklehead and he just blindly tossed you aside. You could feel your entire body being crushed with the realization of being abandoned once again. "Ichigo.."

* * *

After crying out your feelings, you wiped your puffy eyes and realized something very very important. You couldn't go home looking the way you did. Digging in your skirt pocket and pulling out your cell phone, you shot a quick text to your older brother, telling him that you were staying over Rukia's house for the next few days because of some big project. Getting the okay from him, you picked up your bag and sighed.

You had to find a place to stay for the next few days to heal your wounds inside and out. But, since everyone you knew would just betray you in the end, you were lost in your thoughts for the rest of the day. You aimlessly walked through the streets until you suddenly stopped.

A clinic was sitting right in front of you. Maybe your luck hadn't run out completely just yet. Taking in a deep breath, you walked into the clinic and let your eyes gaze over the pristine white walls before a booming voice made you jump.

"Welcome to our clinic! How may I-- Oh, dear! What happened to you?" A middle-aged man with black hair and noticeable stubble widened his eyes as he zoomed to you and looked over your injuries. "My goodness... Come, come."

Without responding to the man, you were rushed to the back of the clinic and quickly treated for your wounds with a new set of clothing. You sat on one of the beds with bandages littering your body and an eyepatch over your swollen eye. Reason, you had no idea.

Doctor Isshin (you learned his name while he was bandaging you up) smiled softly at you before patting your head. "You go to Karakura High, I presume. Do you happen to know my son Ichigo?"

Your reaction was all that he needed. Your eyes widened and the pain that you seemed to forget came crashing back down tenfold on your body. "Ah.. You must be [Y/N] then." You nodded slowly before crawling back and laying down on the bed. "Whatever Ichigo did to make you look that way, I'll make sure he apologizes to you." With those words reverberating in your head, you dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ichigo went straight to his room after school, not being able to find his beloved all day. Staring at the ceiling, he could do nothing but remember the pain that spread across [Y/N]'s face when Orihime forced herself onto him. She didn't even give him a chance to explain. "[Y/N].."

He couldn't lay in bed in peace so he walked downstairs to see his father and sisters peacefully watching TV. "Ah, Ichigo! Finally out of bed!" Isshin pushed himself off of the couch before hooking an arm around his eldest child. "I think we need to have a very important talk."

The two of them walked to the clinic, making sure the lights turned off. "I had a guest come in today, battered and bruised and heartbroken. She didn't even realize where she was until I said a certain word." Guiding his son to the sleeping [Y/N], he gave him a soft smile. "I think that you owe her an explanation."

The orange-haired male couldn't believe his eyes. The one he has been looking for all day was sleeping right there under his nose. Now that he got a proper look, she looked so fragile with all of the bandages all over her body. Whoever did this would pay, but right now, he had to prove himself innocent.

Sensing his father pat his head then leave quietly, he took in a deep breath and sat on the bed where you laid peacefully. All Ichigo could see was your grief-stricken face and the dried tear streaks running down your cheeks. He felt horrible. How could he have let this happen to her? Running a hesitant hand over each and every wound, he ground his teeth together before pulling the blankets back and crawling into bed with your unconscious body.

"I'm so sorry, [Y/N]... When you wake up, please don't run away... Let me explain everything." He muttered into your hair before softly wrapping his arms around your body and pulling you close. Seeing how terrible you looked, he had to at least make sure nothing would come for you as you slept. Placing a gentle kiss on your forehead, he soon joined you in slumber.

What he didn't know was you were awake as soon as you felt his presence and silently wrapped around his back. "I won't run away, Ichigo.. I promised you I wouldn't any more." With those words, you re-joined him in a deep deep sleep.

Ichigo went straight to his room after school, not being able to find his beloved all day. Staring at the ceiling, he could do nothing but remember the pain that spread across [Y/N]'s face when Orihime forced herself onto him. She didn't even give him a chance to explain. "[Y/N].."

He couldn't lay in bed in peace so he walked downstairs to see his father and sisters peacefully watching TV. "Ah, Ichigo! Finally out of bed!" Isshin pushed himself off of the couch before hooking an arm around his eldest child. "I think we need to have a very important talk."

The two of them walked to the clinic, making sure the lights turned off. "I had a guest come in today, battered and bruised and heartbroken. She didn't even realize where she was until I said a certain word." Guiding his son to the sleeping [Y/N], he gave him a soft smile. "I think that you owe her an explanation."

The orange-haired male couldn't believe his eyes. The one he has been looking for all day was sleeping right there under his nose. Now that he got a proper look, she looked so fragile with all of the bandages all over her body. Whoever did this would pay, but right now, he had to prove himself innocent.

Sensing his father pat his head then leave quietly, he took in a deep breath and sat on the bed where you laid peacefully. All Ichigo could see was your grief-stricken face and the dried tear streaks running down your cheeks. He felt horrible. How could he have let this happen to her? Running a hesitant hand over each and every wound, he ground his teeth together before pulling the blankets back and crawling into bed with your unconscious body.

"I'm so sorry, [Y/N]... When you wake up, please don't run away... Let me explain everything." He muttered into your hair before softly wrapping his arms around your body and pulling you close. Seeing how terrible you looked, he had to at least make sure nothing would come for you as you slept. Placing a gentle kiss on your forehead, he soon joined you in slumber.

What he didn't know was you were awake as soon as you felt his presence and silently wrapped around his back. "I won't run away, Ichigo.. I promised you I wouldn't any more." With those words, you re-joined him in a deep deep sleep.


	9. First Steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ichigo reconcile. You find out information following your attack and a confrontation awaits.

Saturday morning rose slowly and you cracked your eyes open, feeling an unfamiliar warmth covering your bruised body. Moving your tired [E/C] eyes slightly, you could only release a sigh of relief at the sight of Ichigo sleeping peacefully beside you.

A smile crept upon your face as you observed his features. When he wasn't running his mouth all the time, he actually looked younger than he really was. You scooted closer to the carrot top before nuzzling your nose in his chest, breathing in his scent and letting it all out.

It just didn't make sense. Why would Ichigo cheat on you then come crawling back and make sure you were safe and sound? And out of all of the people, why Orihime? Something wasn't adding up and you were determined to get to the bottom of this.

"You keep thinking hard like that, you're gonna get wrinkles." A raspy voice whispered in your ear before you excitedly looked up to clash with chocolate eyes. "Good morning, [Y/N]."

You sat up slowly and ran a bandaged hand through your knotty locks, a tiny smile on your face. "Good morning, Ichigo. Were you here all night?" A nod was your response and you began to feel a little bad. This bed wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, but he sacrificed his own bed for you. You really couldn't hate him.

Following your course of action, Ichigo pushed himself up into a sitting position before scooping you in his arms and carrying you out of the clinic into his living room. "No need to worry about me. I'll be fine, bed or no bed. What you need to focus on is healing yourself."

Placing you down at his dining table and kissing your forehead, he turned around just in time to bump chests with his father who stared down at the two of you with very intense concentration. He took in a deep breath and slammed a hand down on the table, making you jump. Nothing could prepare you for what happened next.

"I plan on making this girl the happiest in the world and I can't do that laying around being sad all damn day and night. If there's one thing I hate doing, it's thanking people, but last night.. Thank you for giving me the push to confront [Y/N], Dad. I appreciate you so much. I intend on never hurting this beautiful soul again!"

Some confession, huh. Your ears turned a bright shade of red before feeling a pair of arms wrap around your frozen form. You slightly turned your head to see Ichigo giving you a warm smile. Tears prickled at your eyes before you reached behind you and pulled him into a tight embrace. There was no way Ichigo could've cheated on you.

"Well, as long as you understand, then my job is done! Ichigo, if you hurt this girl, I will break your face and kick you out of the house. [Y/N]... welcome to the family." After ruffling both of your heads, he pulled on his clinic coat and walked out of the room, leaving the two of you alone. "Ah, that son of mine.. Just like me in my youth.."

* * *

The two of you entered the school hand in bandaged hand, talking about whatever came to your minds. Going to your lockers and grabbing some books, you entered the classroom only to be almost mowed down by Rukia. She looked as if she was going to be sick.

"Rukia? Are you okay?" Although she turned her back on you, you couldn't help but worry for your former friend. She's been with you this entire time and you honestly couldn't survive high school by yourself if it wasn't for her and Orihime. You reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder before being engulfed in her arms.

Rukia had overheard from Grimmjow about what Orihime and he did and she couldn't help but feel so guilty. Everything could've been avoided if she had told you what they were planning on doing to her. "I'm so sorry, [Y/N]! It's all my fault! I should've said something sooner..."

You and Ichigo had no idea what she was talking about, but from the way she was shaken up, she knew something that was connected to her injuries. "Rukia.. what are you talking about? Do you know who did this to me?"

Looking up with watery eyes, she nodded and opened her mouth before she caught something in her peripheral vision that caused her lips to clamp shut. Orihime stood there red-faced with the angriest expression she has ever seen on the usually sweet girl. "You should ask Orihime.. She knows everything. Isn't that right?"

Turning around to meet the furious girl, you already knew this was not going to end pretty.


	10. Final Confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally take action. The end.

Have you ever had that feeling of knowing when shit is about to go downhill and you're not going to like it? This was that exact moment.

The energy of the hallway completely froze as you, Rukia, and Ichigo stared into the anger-laced eyes of Orihime Inoue. She had her hands tightly curled into fists and she was visibly shaking. This was the last straw.

"Yeah, that's right. I did it. I got [Y/N] attacked and I kissed Ichigo on purpose, so she could dump him. I did it all for the sake of you, Ichigo!" She stomped over to you and grabbed your collar, angry tears nearly spilling over her eyes. She thought she had won, but in the very end, she lost to [Y/N].

"Orihime, let [Y/N] go right now. If you want to get angry at anyone, get angry at me." Ichigo placed his large hands on top of hers, hoping that somewhere in her twisted heart, she'd listen to him so they can talk it all out. He could feel how angry she was by the way she trembled under his hands.

You looked at your former friend before biting your lip. You never spoke out against anyone for anything and that's how anyone could just walk over you. No more. "No more." You stood up straight before grabbing her collar and pulling her close. "No more, Orihime! No more! I'm done and so are you, so let me go!"

Everyone gathered in the hall was in pure shock, including Ichigo and Rukia. You never screamed at anyone before. You never got angry at anyone before. No one could move as you screamed in Orihime's face, your hands trembling and furious tears rushing down your face.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that our friendship ended the way it did. But, I love Ichigo and he loves me! Why can't you just accept it? I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did and I don't regret it not one bit! If you were really my friend, you'd be happy for me!" You shook her back and forth, truing to make sense of it all.

All you really wanted was your friend Orihime back. 

"Me, your friend? Please! You've never been my friend! Yeah, you provided company, but I never thought of you as a friend!" She pushed you back into the wall behind you, her hand reeling back for a pretty painful slap. "If you were my so-called friend, you'd break up with Ichigo so I can be happy!"

Before her hand could even reach your face, you blocked your face as quickly as possible with one hand and back-slapped her with the other. "Life isn't gonna go your way all the damn time! I'm done letting you use me!" You pushed her back as she stumbled on her feet and fell flat on her butt, holding her stinging red cheek. "I'm putting my foot down, Orihime. You're done." Straightening out your uniform, you walked into class, Ichigo following closely behind.

"[Y/N]." You stopped as you put your briefcase down and slowly turned to meet Rukia's shameful eyes as she raced over to you. "I'm sorry for abandoning you when all you needed was a friend. Can you ever forgive me?" You couldn't hate Rukia even if she begged on her hands and knees.

"I forgive you, Rukia. You have to pay me back with mochi ice cream after-school today though." You gave the quietly sobbing girl a tight hug before sitting down in the desk beside Ichigo's. You'd ask the student if he could switch seats with you later. Right now, you just needed to calm down so you could get on with your day.

Ichigo reached over and planted a soft kiss on your forehead, squeezing your hand and giving you a smile that also gave you strength and courage. "I'm proud of you, [Y/N]."

* * *

Three weeks passed after that day and you were going strong with Ichigo. Everyone had finally begun to accept your relationship with the orange-haired ruffian and you couldn't have been happier.

Orihime completely cut you and Rukia off, never giving either other of you the time of day. That was fine with you. The less involved she was in your life, the better. You were walking down the hall with Rukia, having a wild conversation about hot cyborgs and bald superheroes when something caught your attention.

Your locker, usually pale blue in color like the rest of the school's lockers had a small piece of folded paper sticking out of it. You reached up and read over the quick note before breaking into a smile and racing off towards the roof. "Hey! [Y/N]! Where are ya going?!" You merely waved the paper in response before taking off up the stairs.

Swinging the roof door, you dropped your briefcase only to leap into the arms of your lover. Ichigo swung you around and around until he slipped over his own two feet and landed on his back. You two laughed as you laid on the roof, limbs entangled with each other.

After a few moments of silence and cuddling, Ichigo hugged you tighter before looking down at the courtyard. "Grimmjow got arrested for criminal involvement and Orihime got expelled for physical assault and endangering the school. It'll be on her record forever. I'm so sorry for not protecting you that day..."

To hear the two students that made half of your school absolutely be gone forever brought tears to your eyes. You didn't think Ichigo would go that far just for your safety. He really did love you, huh? You snuggled closer to your love before reveling in the peaceful silence.

It didn't last long since the bell for lunch rang and Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Renji were on the rooftop faster than the speed of light. "Oh, [Y/N], Ichigo! This is where you disappeared to! Warn a person before you take off like that!" Rukia sat in front of you two with her bento halfway open, the smell of its delicious contents awakening your hunger.

"I forgot my bento." You pouted as you stood up, about to venture back downstairs for your lunch when Ichigo pulled you down onto his lap. "Hey! Ichigo! I'm hungry!" He held you down with one arm and pulled out two bento boxes from behind his back. How long was that there and how did you not notice it?

"My sister wanted to make you breakfast that'll give you lots of strength throughout the day, so here. You can eat your bento later." He could see how happy your eyes lit up by the presence of food before unwrapping the boxes and opening them both.

Never has he ever seen a girl dig into her food so fast before because you grabbed the chopsticks and went IN on that poor bento. The group turned into a lively one with playful fighting, loud talking, and lots of love to go around.

This is what you wanted and you hoped this happiness would last forever. Well, of course, it will because you have your friends and your dear boyfriend Ichigo to always be by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did enjoy writing this piece and I hope you did too!  
> Show me some love and read some of my other stuff even though most of it isn't finished.  
> Until next time!


End file.
